onedirectionfandomcom-20200223-history
Harry Styles
Harry Edward Styles (born February 1, 1994) is a member of One Direction along with Liam Payne, Louis Tomlinson, and Niall Horan. He is the youngest member of the group. He is currently signed to Columbia Records as a solo artist, but remains a member of One Direction. Harry released his debut solo single, Sign Of The Times, on April 7, 2017, and his self titled debut album on May 12, 2017 Early Lifebbbbbbbbb Harry Styles was born in Redditch, Worcestershire, England to Des Styles and Anne Cox. Harry Styles to be best man at mom Anne Cox's wedding. Sugarscape.com. As a child Harry loved singing and was heavily influenced by iconic artists such as Elvis Presley and The Rolling Stones. Growing up, Harry lived in Holmes Chapel, Cheshire, England and attended Holmes Chapel Comprehensive School, a state comprehensive school. Harry mentioned in his 2010 X Factor audition that he planned to study law, and, in a 2015 interview, again commented that he would've studied to be a lawyer, if music hadn't worked out. In a 2016 feature article for AnOther Man Magazine, Harry's sister Gemma revealed he also considered a career in physiotherapy. Musical Careerbbbbbbbbbb Early Beginnings Harry was the lead singer for the band White Eskimo with band members Hayden Morris (lead guitarist), Nick Clough (bass guitarist), and Will Sweeny (drummer).Holmes Chapel X Factor star Harry Styles can win show say school bandmates. Crewe Chronicle. October 12, 2010. They came together to compete in a local Battle of the Bands. The band won the competition, and it helped Harry realize a passion for performing X Factor In 2010, when he was sixteen years old, Harry auditioned for the seventh season of The X Factor. He wanted professional opinions on his singing, stating "Singing is what I want to do, and if people who can make that happen for me don't think that I should be doing that, then it's a major setback in my plans." Harry sang "Isn't She Lovely" and received positive comments from Simon Cowell and Nicole Scherzinger, while Louis Walsh had doubts on whether he was ready to progress in the competition. At bootcamp, Harry sang "Stop Crying Your Heart Out" before being rejected and ultimately placed into the randomly arranged boy band One Direction. After placing third in the competition, One Direction signed a recording contract with Sony Music subsidiary Syco Music. The band released their debut studio album, Up All Night, ''in November 2011. One Direction released four more albums over the next four years; ''Take Me Home, Midnight Memories, Four and Made in the A.M.. Songwriting Beginnings In a May 2016 interview, Snow Patrol singer Johnny McDaid revealed he'd written many songs with Harry over the years'He's a really prolific artist': Snow Patrol's Johnny McDaid . In 2014, Harry co-wrote numerous songs with pop singer Meghan TrainorHarry Styles and Meghan Trainor Secret Songwriting Partners? and rock band KodalineIn the studio with Harry Styles!. Harry also wrote a song titled "Just A Little Bit Of Your Heart", which was given to Ariana Grande for her album My EverythingAriana Grande Loves The Song Harry Styles Wrote For Her. Grande performed the song with Coldplay's Chris Martin at the 2015 Global Citizen Festival. In January. In April 2016, Meghan Trainor denied any songs she wrote with Harry would be appearing on her 2016 album Thank You. Solo Career Developments New Representation On January 26 2016, it was announced Harry had signed with PR management team DawBell. On February 1 2016, his 22nd birthday, it was confirmed he had officially cut ties with Modest Management and would now be managed by longtime friend Jeff AzoffHarry Styles Splits With Modest, son of music mogul Irving Azoff. Executives for Modest confirmed the split, stating "We wish Harry the very best. It has been a real pleasure working with him. Harry is a total gentleman, and we know our good friend Jeffrey Azoff will look after him." Solo Music Harry began working on his debut album in February 2016. He halted production in order to film his debut role in Dunkirk, then restarted in July, before concluding in December 2016. On February 9 2017, Columbia Records CEO Rob Stringer confirmed Harry's imminent album release: "We have a record we're incredibly excited about and it’s not far away from being ready. We obviously want everything to be beautifully done, because we think he's here to stay. Harry has stepped up with the vision of someone who's authentic."Rob Stringer Statement On March 24, US radio host Elvis Duran confirmed he had heard Harry's debut solo single and announced it would be released on April 7. On March 25, 2017, a television advert aired, featuring Harry exiting a dark room and confirming the April 7 premiere dateHarry Styles TV advert, March 25 2017. On March 28, US variety show Saturday Night Live confirmed Harry would be the performing act on April 15SNL March 28 Tweet. On April 7, 2017, his debut single Sign Of The Times was released. Harry announced his debut album would be released worldwide on May 12, 2017. On April 28, Harry announced a world tour, commencing in September and concluding in December. Debut Film Role On March 11 2016, mainstream media outlets reported Harry had secured a role in Christopher Nolan's 2017 war film DunkirkHarry Styles Wins Film Role. While there was never official confirmation, Harry was eventually photographed in costume on set from May 2016 onward. His co-stars spoke highly of his acting skills and Nolan reportedly extended Harry's role, giving him more dialogue and more camera time. Harry travelled to Holland in July to film on location, and wrapped filming in Los Angeles in September 2016. Dunkirk is slated for a July 21, 2017 premiere date. For more detailed information, visit the Dunkirk page. Other Media On September 26, 2016, Harry revealed via Instagram three different special edition cover shoots for issue 23 of AnOther Man Magazine, an upscale men's fashion magazine. The magazine went on sale from 29 September and features two interviews conducted by Sir Paul McCartney and Chelsea HandlerAnother Man Instagram, as well as an article written by Harry's sister, Gemma. The photoshoot - featuring over 30 exclusive new images of Harry - took place between May and July 2016, and documents Harry's hair being cut short again for the first time in three years. The covers see Harry emulating McCartney and Rolling Stones lead singer Mick Jagger. On December 22 2016, Harry placed #26 on GQ's 50 Best Dressed Men 2017GQ'S 50 BEST-DRESSED MEN 2017 . Harry was the cover star of the April 2017 issue of Rolling Stone and Sunday Times magazine. Personal Life Family Harry's parents are Anne Twist and Desmond Styles. Anne and Des are divorced, and Anne remarried to Robin Twist. Harry has one older sister, Gemma, who works as a freelance journalist. Harry has several tattoos dedicated to various family members. His family owns a cat named Dusty and his sister recently became the owner of a cat named Olivia. Harry has three cousins, Matt, Ella and Ben Selley. In June 2017, Robin Twist passed away after a battle with cancer, aged 57. Relationships Felicity Skinner Harry dated Felicity Skinner for a year, when both were 15. In 2012, Skinner told media she had not contacted Harry since 2010. She described him as "a really good boyfriend, very romantic and, yes, shy." She said the relationship was long distance and their break up was a matter of drifting apart.Felicity Skinner Caroline Flack Harry allegedly dated Caroline Flack in 2011, when he was 17 and she was 32. Their relationship caused controversy because of their fifteen year age gap. They met in 2010 when Harry was a contestant on The X Factor, and Flack was co-host of companion show, The Xtra Factor. Romance rumors grew after October 16, 2011, when it was reported that Harry and Caroline were seen kissing at an X Factor after party. Rumors went unproven until December 2011, when Harry was photographed leaving her London home early in the morning. Although neither ever confirmed they were together, in January 2012 Harry tweeted that the relationship had mutually ended.@Harry_Styles. Twitter. Announcing end of Caroline relationship. January 26, 2012. In May 2015, Flack said of the relationship: "I’m not going to ever apologise for it because there was nothing at the time that was serious or bad and nobody was getting hurt.”Caroline Flack May 2015 Interview Taylor Swift Harry dated American singer Taylor Swift from November 2012 to January 2013. After Taylor ended her relationship with Connor Kennedy in October 2012, she was photographed the following month wearing a paper plane necklace, similar to the one Harry wore at the time. The pair were then photographed holding hands together numerous times, both in New York where Taylor lives, and in Cheshire, Harry's hometown, throughout December 2012. They shared a New Year's Eve kiss in New York City's Times Square. They split five days later, while on vacation, for unknown reasons. Neither have revealed the reason behind their split, though Swift has since described the relationship as "fragile" and full of "anxiety and roadblocks". Swift's fifth album 1989 features two songs confirmed to be about Harry: "Style" and "Out Of The Woods". Style was released as the third official single from 1989, and became one of the best selling songs of 2015. The title references Harry's surname and Swift holds a paper airplane necklace in the music video. Swift confirmed Out Of The Woods references a December 2012 snow mobile accident she and Harry were in where her "life flashed before my eyes". Harry was photographed with bandages on his chin in the immediate aftermath. The referential lyrics are "Remember when you hit the breaks too soon, 20 stitches in the hospital room, when you started crying, baby, I did too". Certain lyrics also reference December and paper airplanes. In October 2015, One Direction released "Perfect", a song co-written by Harry and Louis, featuring the lyric "If you're looking for someone to write your break-up songs about, baby, I'm perfect", which sparked worldwide media speculation of it being a reference to Swift, who is known to write songs detailing her failed relationships. On 18 April 2017, in a Rolling Stone interview, Harry addressed his relationship with Swift for the first time since their split. When asked to comment, Styles stated: "I don't know if and Out Of The Woods are about me or not, but the issue is, she's so good, they're bloody everywhere. I write from my experiences; everyone does that. I'm lucky if everything went through helped create those songs. That's what hits your heart. That's the stuff that's hardest to say, and it's the stuff I talk least about. She doesn't need me to tell her the songs are great. It's the most amazing unspoken dialogue ever. Certain things don't work out. There's a lot of things that can be right, and it's still wrong. In writing songs about stuff like that, I like tipping a hat to the time together. You're celebrating the fact it was powerful and made you feel something, rather than 'this didn't work out, and that's bad.' And if you run into that person, maybe it's awkward, maybe you have to get drunk ... but you shared something. Meeting someone new, sharing those experiences, it's the best shit ever7". Kendall Jenner While it is unconfirmed whether Harry and US reality tv star/model Kendall Jenner were ever an item, the pair were seen out together numerous times since late 2013. In both January 2014 and December 2015, they vacationed together, along with Harry's parents and the Azoff family. Paparazzi pictures taken during their 2015 vacation appeared to show the two kissing. Harry told Piers Morgan during 1D Day in 2013, that they went out to dinner but was hesitant to say they dated. In January 2016, Kendall's sister Khloe Kardashian said she considered them a couple because she had seen them hanging out together so often, but was unsure whether they considered themselves an item. On January 30, 2016, The Sun reported Harry and Kendall had split. In an August 2016 interview, Jenner stated she had not had a boyfriend for two years, seemingly confirming she never dated Styles. Harry attended Kendall's 21st birthday party in November, but was not seen with Jenner at all. Jenner is currently dating rapper A$AP Rocky. Controversies 2010 In 2015, Ed Sheeran revealed Harry had told him he purposefully leaked a nude photo of himself during his time on The X Factor. Ed told a reporter "Did you know Harry leaked that nude picture himself? He leaked his own picture. I think that’s amazing.” As Harry is underage in the photograph, it is illegal to download or distribute the image anywhere. 2011 Harry's alleged 2011 relationship with Caroline Flack caused considerable controversy because of the 15 year age gap between the two. Harry has never publicly spoken about the relationship while Flack courted minor publicity. She published a book in 2015, where she mentions not regretting the relationship. As of 2011, Harry has consistently been framed as a womanizer by the media. While claims of short relationships have gone unfounded and unconfirmed, Styles is seen as a "lothario" figure by the general public. He has expressed discomfort with this assumptionHarry denial and Zayn once came to his defence in an interviewZayn defends Harry. In a 2013 interview with GQ, Harry was pushed to reveal how many sexual partners he had. Upon Harry revealing he had slept with two people, the interviewer stated they did not believe him. The harassment caused backlash from fans who did not appreciate reading Harry's discomfort.GQ interview In late 2015, Heat Magazine made a formal apology for running a story about Styles dating a model, stating the story had been completely fabricated. Larry Stylinson (2011- present) From 2011 onward, Harry and bandmate Louis have been subject to fevered speculation suggesting they are a couple, particularly after announcing they had made plans in 2010 to move in together after X FactorHarry about Louis. They began renting an apartment together in September 2011, just before the band's debut single was released. The pair told media in 2011 that they invented the combined name Larry Stylinson '('L'ouis Tom'linson/H'arry' Sty'les) themselves, and Harry once told a magazine: "Until I find the perfect girl, I have Louis"Harry quote. Their mothers often tweeted about how close the pair were, with Louis's mother once referring to Harry as Louis's husbandJay's Tweet. In October 2011, Louis tweeted "Always in my heart @HarryStyles. Yours sincerely, Louis".AIMH Tweet The tweet came shortly after Louis was confirmed to be dating Eleanor Calder. Many believed it signified he and Harry had broken up. Previous boy bands have had closeted gay members who were forbidden from revealing their sexuality, for fear of angering heterosexual female fansThe Cost Of The Closet. Louis's tweet is currently the third most retweeted of all time (with over 2 million retweets). In February 2015, it surpassed a tweet by former US President Barack Obama, sparking worldwide headlinesLouis Tweet Surpasses Obama. Neither Harry or Louis have ever spoken about the tweet or its meaning. In 2011, Harry told an interviewer his "first real crush" was Louis Tomlinson and told a fan (while she recorded him on her phone) that he was dating Louis. It is unknown whether these statements were jokes or confirmations. Since then, Harry has never publicly addressed the definition of his relationship to Louis. In early 2012, rumors of Harry moving out of his house with Louis circulated. Louis reportedly stated fans speculating about their relationship had made them too uncomfortable to continue being friendsLouis Interview. Many chose not to believe this as their friendship seemed largely unchanged, despite their spending less time together in public. Over the next three years, several "denials" were issued by Louis. In late 2012, Louis tweeted "Larry is the biggest load of bullshit I've ever heard"Tweet. From early 2013 to mid 2014, Harry and Louis were not seen together outside of work commitments, leading many to believe they had in fact stopped being friends. In July 2014, however, Harry attended Louis's mother's wedding and was introduced to their extended family by the bride herself. From 2012 to 2017, several tattoos of Harry and Louis's have been subject to speculation. While all the band members have matching tattoos, some of Harry and Louis's are known to be popular tattoos for couples. The tattoos are: ship/compass, rope/anchor, oops/hi (considered their first words to each other), heart/arrow and rose/dagger. Neither Harry or Louis have ever explained what these particular tattoos mean. The timing of certain tattoos has added to the controversy surrounding them. 19 hours after Harry got his ship tattoo in 2012, Louis went to the same artist and got his compass tattoo, which points to "home"Louis's compass tattoo. A year after fans regularly speculated online that Louis would get a dagger tattoo to match Harry's forearm tattoo of a rose, Louis did in fact get the tattoo the exact same position on his forearm.Louis Dagger Tattoo In late 2016, a portion of fans vowed to one day get a bee tattoo signifying the end of "babygate", what they believed was a publicity stunt requiring or forcing Louis to pretend to be a father, to further closet him. The bee quickly became a symbol of the theory and was widely circulated on Tumblr. In April 2017, Harry revealed a large bee tattoo on his arm. As of 2017, Harry and Louis's friendship appeared unaffected by ongoing rumors. In August 2015, Harry attended Louis's sister Lottie's birthday party, along with Louis and Liam. During One Direction's November 2015 album promo, they often sat next to and shared jokes together. Louis stated Zayn's departure from the band brought the four remaining members much closer together. It is unknown if Harry and Louis made contact throughout 2016, however Harry was in attendance for Louis's first solo performance on X Factor, on December 10, 2016. Louis wished Harry a happy birthday on Twitter on February 1, 2017, their first online interaction in four years. In May 2017, Harry was asked during an interview to clarify if his solo single Sweet Creature was about Louis. Harry stated: "People are always going to speculate what songs are about. I don't think I’d ever want to tell someone that they're wrong for feeling how they feel about a song, even when they're not necessarily right. The fun thing with music is you get to write a song that has all you want to say on it and you don’t necessarily have to explain it much further than that. If you really listen to the lyrics, you can work out whether its about that or not, and I would lean towards noHarry on Sweet Creature". In June 2017, Louis expressed his condolences to Harry and his family on Twitter, after Harry's stepfather lost his battle with cancer. On 12 May 2017, Harry was asked to clarify his sexuality by The Sun reporter Dan Wooton. Harry stated: "I’ve never felt the need to my sexuality, really. I don’t feel like it’s something I’ve ever felt like I have to explain about myself.” 2013 In 2013, Harry liked a picture on Instagram of a man about to undress. The picture was designed to look like a video and the caption read "Double tap to see me strip". (An image tapped twice on Instagram becomes "liked"). The owner of the photo wrote "Hi @harrystyles :)" after noticing what had happened. It caused continued speculation about Harry's sexuality. In July, Harry denied being in a relationship with BBC Radio 1 host Nick Grimshaw, after media speculated why they were spending so much time together. Upon being asked about it, Harry stated "‘Oh, really? I didn’t even know. We’re not dating, no. We’re just friends." The interviewer also asked if he was bisexual and Harry stated "Bisexual? Me? I don’t think so. I’m pretty sure I’m not."Harry and Grimmy denial Grimshaw also denied in 2015 that he and Harry ever dated. In December 2013, Harry won a court order against paparazzi, prohibiting them from loitering within 50 metres of his house, placing him under surveillance or pursuing him in vehicles.Harry Styles wins court order against paparazzi 2014 In July, a pornographic image of a woman appeared in Harry's favorites on Twitter. The image was left there for over eight hours, leading some to believe management purposefully favorited the tweet themselves to generate controversy. When Harry realized the error, he deleted the tweet and favorited numerous pictures of puppies and kittens, before tweeting "Sooooo...the weather?". During a 2014 concert, Harry danced with an inflatable hammer bearing the Israel flag and symbols, which many found offensive as Israel was conducting brutal attacks against Palestine at the time. Zayn spoke against these attacks on Twitter. On Instagram, Harry took down an image of himself wearing a Native American headdress after receiving accusations of racial appropriation, meaning trivializing sacred elements of culture and removing them from their proper context. In November, an interviewer asked Harry and Liam what is important to them in a romantic partner. Liam said "Female, that's a good start". Harry responded "Not that important" and did not elaborateHarry "Not That Important". Many fans and media outlets took this to be a possible coming out as gay or bisexual, though Harry has never spoken about it since (and previously denied being bisexual). His comment received worldwide global coverage for over a week and no denials or explanations were issued regarding the statement. Since then, Harry has shown support for the first openly gay US football player Michael Sam by wearing his jersey on stage, has flown rainbow flags on stage during concerts, worn rainbow bracelets and can be seen using a mug with a rainbow on it in the "Drag Me Down" music video. 2015 In July, Harry told a US concert audience "Don't go to Sea World", referencing the animal cruelty accusations often aimed at the animal park. Sea World staff responded with a series of inflammatory tweets, including one saying One Direction had lost their only good singer when Zayn left. Media noted Sea World's reputation further plummeted as a result of Harry's comments and in November, the park announced they would be phasing out their famous Orca show. In October, One Direction released a song called "Perfect", co-written by Harry and Louis, which featured the lyrics "If you're looking for someone to write your break-up songs about, baby I'm perfect". Many took this to be a reference or diss to ex-girlfriend Taylor Swift, who is known for writing songs about former relationships, and wrote about Harry on her 1989 album. Harry was asked numerous times to explain the lyric but remained vague saying it was down to personal interpretation. He also implied in November that he did not write that particular lyric. Tattoos Harry star.png|Star outline ☆ → filled star ★ on left upper arm February 1, 2012 (filled Sept 8) Harry wont stop.png|'won't stop 'till we surrender... on underside of left arm June 15, 2012 Harry hi.png|'Hi' on left bicep June 23, 2012 Harry a.png|The letter 'A' on left upper forearm June 23 2012 Harry i cant change.png|'I CAN'T CHANGE' on left wrist July 27, 2012 (eventually covered by anchor) Harry birdcage.png|Empty birdcage on left side of upper torso July 27, 2012 Harry hanger.png|Clothes hanger on left bicep August 9, 2012 Harry padlock.png|Padlock on left wrist August 13, 2012 Harry 17black.png|'17BLACK' on left collarbone August 13, 2012 Harry_pingu_tattoo.jpg|'PINGU' on underside of left arm August 13, 2012 Harry iced gem.png|'Iced Gem' on underside of left arm August 13, 2012 Harry_never_gonna_dance_again.jpg|'Never gonna dance again' left (never gonna) and right (dance again) ankle Aug 21, 2012 Harry_crown_tattoo.jpg|'Big' on big toe August 21, 2012 harry_gemma.png|Gemma in Hebrew ג’מה on left shoulder September 4, 2012 harry_ssc shamrock.png|SSC shamrock on left wrist September 4, 2012 harry_packers g.png|'Green Bay Packers logo' 'G' on left bicep September 8, 2012 harry_comedy tragedy theatre masks 2.png|Comedy and tragedy theater masks on left side of upper torso September 8, 2012 harry_sncl.png|''SNCL'' (Smile Now, Cry Later?) on left side of upper torso c. September 8, 2012 harry_screw.png|'A "screw"/plus sign' +''' on left side of upper torso c. September 8, 2012 Harry_17_black_2_crosses_tattoo.jpg|'''2 black crosses with '''M and K''' under them c. September 2012 Harry_love_banner.png|'LOVE' banner c. Late September 2012 harry_aquarius.png|'Aquarius symbol' October 12, 2012 harry_99p.png|'99 pence' October 12, 2012 harry_key.png|'Key' October 12, 2012 harry_things i can.png|'Things I can' (eventually covered by eagle) October 12, 2012 harry_things i cant.png|'Things i can't' (eventually covered by Bible) October 12, 2012 Harry_screw_plus_tattoo.jpg|"Screw"/plus sign +''' on inner right ankle. October 12, 2012 Harry_pink_floyd.png|'''Pink Floyd Dark Side of the Moon album logo October 15, 2012 Harry_ny_la_ldn_tattoos.jpg|'LA' NY LDN on upper left arm. October 18, 2012 Harry_homemade.jpg|'Home Made' (partially covered by ship tattoo) on left arm October 18, 2012 Harry_can_I_stay.jpg|'Can I stay' on left arm October 18, 2012 Harry_might_as_well_tattoo.jpg|'Might as well' waist (eventually covered by ferns) October 18, 2012 Screen Shot 2017-04-25 at 6.42.36 pm.png|'Guitar' October 18, 2012 Harry_black_heart.png|'Heart' ♥ October 18, 2012 harry_swallows.png|'Two swallows' November 8, 2012 Harry_ship_tattoo.jpg|'Ship' on left arm December 19, 2012 Harry_handshake_tattoo.png|'Handshake' January 23, 2013 Harry_butterfly.jpg|'Butterfly on torso' c January 22, 2013 harry march 2nd new tattoo 2013 3 nails.jpg|'3 nails' c. February 2013 Harry_A_and_g_Tattoo.jpg|'A' and g''' on left (A) and right (g) shoulder c. March 2013 Harry_cross_tattoo.png|'''Cross on left hand between thumb and index finger July 1, 2013 Harry_rose_tattoo.png|'Rose' c. September 2013 Harry_New_Zealand_Fern.jpg|'New Zealand fern' on left bicep c. Sep/Oct 2013 Harry_Skull_Tattoo.jpg|'Skull playing card' underside of left bicep October 17, 2013 Harry_1957_1967.jpg|'1957' and 1967 on right (1957) and left (1967) collarbone. c. Late October 2013 Harry_anchor_tattoo.gif|'Anchor' on left wrist (covers I can't change) c. January 2014 Harry_silver_spoon.png|'Silver Spoon' on left bicep c. January 2014 Harry_holy_bible.jpg|'Holy Bible' on left forearm (covers Things i can't) c. January 2014 Harry_anatomical_heart.jpg|'Anatomical Heart on left bicep' February 18, 2014 Harry_fern_tattoos.png|Laurels on left and right hips (covers Might as well) February 18, 2014 Harry_brazil.jpg|'Brasil!' on upper thigh of left leg May 8, 2014 Harry_Nude_mermaid.jpg|'Mermaid' on left arm November 10, 2014 Harry_you_booze_you_lose.jpg|'''You Booze You Lose and alcohol bottle''' on left arm November 10, 2014 harry-styles-thigh-mystery-tattoo.jpg|'Tiger' on left thigh c. February 2015 Screen Shot 2016-01-03 at 4.21.18 PM.png|'Half/Broken Heart' c. mid 2015 Screen Shot 2015-12-15 at 11.38.29 AM.png|'"Late Late" Tattoo' December 3, 2015 tumblr_o05iqfquqQ1ufkzfwo5_250.png|'Eagle Tattoo' covers "Things I Can" c. December 2015 Screen Shot 2017-04-17 at 3.29.45 pm.png|'"Jackson"' (c. early 2017) Screen Shot 2017-04-20 at 12.10.01 pm.png|'"Arlo" (unconfirmed)' c. early 2017 C7y7xQQWsAISURy.jpg|'Letter "R"' (c. early 2017) Screen Shot 2017-04-18 at 4.38.05 pm.png|'Bee' c. early 2017 Screen Shot 2017-05-17 at 2.42.07 pm.png|'Cross/Dagger?' c. 2017 As of April 2017, Harry has 61 known tattoos. Writing Credits Up All Night *"Taken" — writing *"Everything About You" — writing *"Same Mistakes" — writing Take Me Home *"Back For You" — writing *"Summer Love" - writing Midnight Memories *"Right Now" — writing *"Story of My Life" — writing *"Happily" — writing *"Something Great" — writing My Everything (Ariana Grande) *"Just a Little Bit of Your Heart" — writing Four *"Night Changes" — writing *"Where Do Broken Hearts Go" — writing *"Stockholm Syndrome" — writing *"Fool's Gold" — writing *"Change Your Ticket" — writing Made in the A.M. *"Perfect" — writing *"If I Could Fly" — writing *"Olivia" — writing *"Walking in the Wind" — writing *"A.M." — writing [[Harry Styles (album)|''Harry Styles (album)]] * "Meet Me In The Hallway" - writing * Sign Of The Times" - writing * "Carolina" - writing * "Two Ghosts" - writing * "Sweet Creature" - writing * "Only Angel" - writing * "Kiwi" - writing * "Ever Since New York" - writing * "Woman" - writing * "From The Dining Table" - writing '''Others ': * "Better Than Being Alone" (given to band Augustana) * "Little Boat" (co-written with, and for, Ainsley Smart) * "Just A Litte Bit Of Your Heart" (given to Ariana Grande) * "I Love You" (given to Alex & Sierra) * Someday (given to Michael Buble, co-written with Meghan Trainor) Quotes *"It's not about being who you were. It's about keeping who you were part of who you are now." (Interview with Nightline)12newsnow.com *"We feel like that objectifies women and that's not really what we're about" (On whether the band has "dibs" on girls, in 2013). *“I’m 100 percent in this band. I still want to be touring with One Direction in ten years. I’ll be doing it until I’m old and people are telling me to stop.” (This Is Us) *"It costs nothing to be nice" (Quote featured in 365 Days of Wonder by R.J Palacio) *"I feel like when people label people as famous they take away a lot of the substance that they have as a person. So you don't remember if they were funny or they were really nice and giving, they're just famous. After that, any choice you make, if it's not as famous or more, it's considered a failure. And that's a shame because it's not a failure always" (SPIN 1038 Interview, 2013) *"Olivia is whoever you want her to be. It's open to interpretation. I think it's how people take songs in different ways and that's what's fun. Who am I to tell someone what a song means to them? It doesn't always necessarily mean the same thing to them as it means to me." (On the song "Olivia") *"I just love the imperfections of vinyl. The scratches and crackles - you don't get that from anything else. It has a warmth to it. I think my favourite album cover is the Plastic Ono Band's 'Live Peace In Toronto 1969'. It's so simple. It's perfect." (AnOther Man, September 2016) *"Playing big venues when you just see a sea of people, that view...you stop for a second and wish you could bring all your friends to just stand there with you for a second to see it. It's unlike anything else. There's no drug you can take that give you that same high. It's pretty amazing that it's a natural thing."(On performing live) *"Who's to say that young girls who like pop music – short for popular, right? – have worse musical taste than a 30-year-old hipster guy? That's not up to you to say. Music is something that's always changing. There's no goal posts. Young girls like the Beatles. You gonna tell me they're not serious? How can you say young girls don't get it? They're our future. Our future doctors, lawyers, mothers, presidents, they kind of keep the world going. Teenage-girl fans – they don't lie. If they like you, they're there. They don't act 'too cool.' They like you, and they tell you. Which is sick." (Rolling Stone, April 2017) *"I’m not educated enough on the subject to really go toe-to-toe with someone about it, but disregarding the economic stuff, I think what it symbolises is the opposite of the world I would like to be in. I think the world should be more about being together and being better together and joining together, and I think it’s the opposite of that." (On the Brexit) Trivia *He had blonde hair as an infant. *His zodiac sign is Aquarius. *He is 5"11 feet tall. *He has four nipples. All four can be seen in the Kiss You music video. *In 2014, he supported the HeForShe equal rights campaign. *He is a Manchester United and Green Bay Packers fan. *Harry has shown interest in Judaism and Jewish culture. He has tweeted acknowledgement of Jewish holidays. Ben Winston gave Harry a kippah (also known as a yarmulke) as a birthday present in 2013. Harry referred to himself as spiritual, rather than religious, in his 2016 AnOther Man interview. *He has matching tattoos with Ed Sheeran and Kings of Leon singer Nathan Followill. *On July 5 2016, Harry was a guest for Professor Robert Winston, Ben Winston's father, at the House Of Lords, to hear the debate about the impact of the Brexit. *He had the second most retweeted tweet of 2016. *Michael Buble's 2016 song "Someday" was co-written by Harry, and Meghan Trainor. *He owns four companies: HSA Publishing Limited, Fridous Limited, Erskine Records Limited, and Erskine Touring Company LLP. External Links *@Harry_Styles - Official Twitter *harrystyles - Official Instagram *hstyles.co.uk - Official Website References 7. Harry Styles Height - How Tall. allheight.com Gallery harry10.jpg|2010. harry-styles-mum.jpg|2011. 151380010-harry-styles.jpg|2012. 177658448.jpg|2013. 12227785_1626889120910960_6216928497034850697_n.jpg|2014. 498355842.jpg|2015. 14d151e68862aab1dff0a63bbd2aa636.jpg|2016. Screen Shot 2017-04-15 at 2.52.03 pm.png|2017. 7d19bc9b068201179aa964eb8d5a35ec--sweet-girls-harry-edward-styles.jpg CmCuOFCWEAQ-hB5.jpg Category:People Category:British people Category:Singers Category:One Direction Category:The X Factor Category:Musicians Category:Songwriters